


cause i know that it’s delicate

by dreamiesficfest, johnshuaa



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (Second Wave) [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, donghyuck and mark both being oblivious af, when are they not tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnshuaa/pseuds/johnshuaa
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD007Mark is definitely not jealous, and Donghyuck is definitely not flirting with others on purpose.





	cause i know that it’s delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author: The Markhyuck agenda is back hehe. This time with Donghyuck crushing on some kind of different people? Anyways, this was super fun to write :)) title from Delicate by Taylor Swift

Mark,  _absolutely loves it_  when his plans fail. Obviously. It’s amazing. It might as well be a characteristic of all his plans, for they seem to never go _right_.

Originally, Mark was supposed to invite Donghyuck to his volleyball game. And there, he can show off his spiking skills and nice butt in the ultra-tight shorts. (Okay, maybe they aren’t ultra-tight but it’s tight enough for people to notice his butt.) If it went as planned, Donghyuck would have burst down the stairs of the bleachers and jump into Mark’s open arms after they win the game. He would twirl the smaller boy off the ground for a minute, and Donghyuck would lean his forehead on Mark’s, and finally confess his never-dying love, and Mark would say it back, then kiss him, like Mark’s always dreamed of.

But knowing his luck, it doesn’t happen. In fact, nothing goes right.

It’s already twenty points into the third set, and Mark’s thighs ache from the constant blocking and diving, but of course, that’s a normal occurrence. However, he’s trying _extra_  hard today, meaning his legs are _extra_  tired. Hopefully, the oncoming soreness when Donghyuck comes tackling him later will be worth it.

Jaehyun high-fives Jeno for his save that gave their team another point lead. Just a few more, and they would win the championships as a whole. Their school has an intense love for volleyball, and the team has not disappointed for over eight years, since Mark’s older brother Johnny joined the team and graduated, and then Jaehyun. Jung fucking Jaehyun. Mark doesn’t _dare_  look at him right now.

It’s not like he hates Jaehyun. Everyone loves him. But that’s exactly the problem. Everyone includes _Donghyuck_. Mark has had to listen to him ramble on and on about Jaehyun’s _perfect skin_  and _amazing biceps_. Mark can’t help but put a hand on his own face to check if it’s smooth.

Yes, he’s absolutely, utterly whipped, but Mark knows that he and Donghyuck are both the most oblivious people in the world, so no amount of pining could really be noticed.

And also, Jaehyun is just _r_ _eally handsome_. He wouldn’t dare to admit it, considering how utterly devoted he is to Donghyuck, but he has eyes. Their warm-up suits are made of the ugliest green velvet that does the weird patchy dark thing when he accidentally runs his hand over it, which makes it look ten times worse. (Considering they had the money to even get tracksuits, could they not bother getting something that looks nice?)

It’s so ugly, but the thing is, Jaehyun still manages to pull it off. His limbs fill into the sleeves better, and with his sweatband holding his bangs up, he looks like a personal trainer ready to yell at someone to do pushups but in the most convincing way possible. It really annoys Mark, but he’s Jung Jaehyun, he makes everything look good. He could be wearing a plaid-on-plaid suit and still look like a god, whereas Mark looks like a fucking blade of over-watered grass in the tracksuit, limp and soggy. His legs aren’t quite long enough for the pants, and they bunch at his ankles slightly. He hates it.

He hates that no matter what he does, Mark can never match Jaehyun’s good looks and charm. And he knows, that’s what Donghyuck tends to look for the most in a guy.

It’s closing down to the last two points. Mark _had_  to spike, with his current rotation to the front. Jaehyun’s serving now, which gives their team a great advantage, though Mark wouldn’t like to admit it. The crowd begins to chant Jaehyun’s name, and Mark stares at the ball, watching it fly up from the toss and make contact with Jaehyun’s hand. He hits it clear across the net, to the back of the court where it could both land in or out.

It lands in, without a touch from the other team.

Jaehyun pumps his fist in the air as the crowd explodes. Mark himself smiles. This would be the last play, and if they score, they’d keep their champion title for another year.

This time, the other team hits back, though their attack is rather weak. Jeno sets the ball towards Mark, who’s practically perched and ready to jump. He’s so focused on spiking with all his might that he hits it right into the wall of hands, and the ball bounces right back to their side. As Mark lands, however, Jaehyun’s diving down next to him, saving the ball.

Mark groans. Of course, his spotlight was immediately taken by Jaehyun’s quick thinking. What did he expect?

The second time, Jeno sets the ball to the opposite side, where the freshman, Jisung, feigns an attack to gently lift it over the net. The other team saves once more, and Mark hears Jaehyun’s audible sigh of frustration.

They finally get it. Mark’s in the perfect spot to receive, and he passes it back to Jeno. Instead of setting it to either Mark or Jisung though, he tosses it back, to Jaehyun. He already has a running start and spikes it over despite being in the back row.

The ball slams into the ground of the opposite team, several hands around it, inches away from saving, but just not enough.

The crowd literally explodes as the buzzer rings, signaling their point.

Mark can’t help but pile onto Jaehyun along with the rest of the team. Jaehyun as a teammate and brother comes first, albeit annoying and a show-off half the time. But he’s still an absolute legendary volleyball player, and Mark hangs off of Jisung, who’s already on Jaehyun’s back, chanting along with the rest of the team.

Caught up in the moment, Mark doesn’t even notice a good portion of their school sprint down to the floor, rushing so quickly to lift Jaehyun off the floor. This couldn’t possibly be safe, but then again, Jaehyun doesn’t really need his legs anymore now that he won his final game with the team.

Eventually, he gets put back down on the ground, and Jaehyun grabs Mark and Jisung by the neck, and rubs his knuckles into their heads. “My favorite underclassmen!”

Jisung winces, and Mark only grumbles, “I’m a junior, Jae.”

Jaehyun exclusively hooks his elbow around Mark’s neck in a semi-chokehold. “Still under me, still an underclassman.”

Mark tries his damn best to unlink the elbow from his body, but Jaehyun refuses to let go. “Dude, you’re gonna—”

There’s a clearing of the throat, in such a familiar, pretentious tone. Mark opens his eyes slightly to see Donghyuck crossing his arms at him, a smile playing at his lips.

Well, there goes Mark’s entire plan to woo his best friend.

Jaehyun finally let’s go, and Mark dramatically clutches at his neck, tugging at his jersey to “clear the air”.

“Hyuck, you came!” Jaehyun throws his arms open, which Donghyuck gladly folds himself into, wrapping himself loosely in Jaehyun.

“Yeah, thanks to me,” Jaemin says from behind where Donghyuck was. Mark forgot he was even coming. Jaemin was why Donghyuck even _considered_  coming.

Mark is tempted to open his arms for Donghyuck too, but it wouldn’t be _normal_. It’s casual for Jaehyun to simply hug Donghyuck, it’s their thing, but Mark and Donghyuck just shove each other’s shoulders until the other would trip into something. Mark regrets not developing a kinder relationship earlier on, because he’s stuck watching the love of his life get cozy with his mortal enemy. (Okay, not mortal enemy, just teammate, he reminds himself)

He really wishes he could have hated Jaehyun, but that’s just impossible unless he accidentally killed Mark’s family or something like of the sorts.

“You did amazing, Jae!” Donghyuck exclaims when he pulls out of the hug, but remains at the same distance, his hand staying on Jaehyun’s _arms_.

Jaehyun, to say the least, has some nice arms.

“Thanks! I’m just so glad we managed to win all four years of my high school career!”

Mark snorts and rolls his eyes. Jaemin kicks him on the back of the knees and smiles. “You’ve gotten so much better too! Not that you weren’t good when you joined, like a freshman making varsity is a big deal. But, it was great watching you compete all this time!”

Jaehyun laughs, a hearty, head-throwing chuckle that’s contagious. “Thanks, man.”

Someone calls for him, and Jaehyun turns to look for the source of the voice. It’s Ten, who smiles brightly at him. “We’ve got scouts here. They’re looking for you.”

Jaehyun goes a little pale before he masks it all with another wide grin. “Well, that’s my cue. Wish me luck?”

Mark reaches out for a quick fist bump, something they’ve grown used to doing for the past few years. Donghyuck steps forward for another hug, and Jaehyun even hooks his chin over Donghyuck’s head, patting his hair like a puppy.

Mark’s vision goes a bit red in the corners.

“Oh, yeah. The team’s going out for dinner after this. Mark, I’ll drag you there even if you complain about homework. And Donghyuck, you better be there too.”

Jaemin, which Mark completely forgot about, pouts, crossing his arms. “What about me?” But Jaehyun is already being dragged away by Ten, and Jaemin just puffs his cheeks up. “Rude.”

“Jisung can invite you, I’m sure he doesn’t have anyone to drag to these things anyways.” Mark points at the awkward Sophmore, surrounded by a few girls all with glittering smiles. “You might want to save him, I think he’s about to collapse.”

Jaemin sighs. “It’s always up to me, isn’t it?”

“Yup,” Donghyuck says, slapping Jaemin’s back a bit too enthusiastically, causing Jaemin to stumble forward and hit his head against one of the parents in front of him.

Jaemin mumbles a quick sorry to the lady and shoots Donghyuck the stink eye when he gets a scolding from her. He quickly ducks under a few other bystanders until he reaches Jisung, flashing a smirk at the girls, and pulls Jisung off into another crowd instead.

“Nice job. The only reason he came was to cheer for Jisung anyways.” Donghyuck cocks his head in the direction Jaemin had gone earlier. “Besides Jaehyun, of course.”

“Good to know I have friends who care about me,” Mark says.

The two glance off into the crowds for a moment, and Mark looks down at the boy next to him, his best friend, the absolute love of his life. He glistens, from the intense humidity of the gym causing a sheen of sweat, but also because of his glittery gold eyeshadow and overall _presence_. He’s just so fucking bright that Mark feels like he needs to shade his eyes sometimes.

Donghyuck looks back to Mark, catching the other staring. “Don’t you think Jaehyun has a nice butt?”

“Uh, what?” Mark splutters.

“He probably has abs right. Like, legit, carved six-pack, Adonis body? Come on, don’t tell me you don’t peek in the locker rooms.”

(He does.)

“I— Yes?” Mark’s face twists into a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. “I mean, he’s an athlete.”

Donghyuck’s lips quirk into a smirk. “Yeah, but _you_  aren’t nearly as ripped.”

Mark wraps his bare arms self-consciously around his torso. “I’m _l_ _ean_. And I do have a good butt.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Donghyuck says, but Mark can’t help but notice his eyes trail down to Mark’s legs for a quick moment. “Come on, let’s find the rest team. I’m sure they’ll want to see you.”

 

It’s not the first time Mark finds himself at Denny’s at one am, Donghyuck’s head on his shoulder, a stack of half-eaten pancakes in front of him. Rather, he finds himself in that position many times a year, especially as school progresses to an end, when stress overcomes the two of them and makes them do delirious things, like sneaking out of the house for _Denny’s_  of all places in the middle of the night.

This time though, they’re surrounded by the rest of the volleyball team and their friends, still extremely loud despite the late hour. Mark can’t tell if the staff are pleased to have so many customers for once, or overwhelmed by the sheer _volume_  of the few people.

Jaehyun sits across from the two of them, along with the team’s libero, Ten. Their table is the quietest of them all, considering the almost asleep figure on Mark’s shoulder.

Ten grabs a spork and breaks up the pancake in front of him into smaller pieces, fixating them on the curve of the spork and launching it at Donghyuck. When a chunk almost hits Donghyuck’s eye and the spork also flies into Mark’s lap, Jaehyun puts a hand on Ten’s wrist to keep him from unwrapping another spork.

“He’s been busy. AP exam season and all,” Mark explains, just as Donghyuck’s eyes open.

Ten nearly screams when Donghyuck glares at him, head still resting on Mark’s shoulder, his body basically lying completely on Mark’s.

“Don’t say that word. I don’t want to think about it.”

Ten must be looking for a death sentence, because he smirks, leaning his chin on his hand, propped on the table and says, “AP exams, Donghyuck. You’ve got three more to go!”

If Mark hadn’t already had his arms around Donghyuck, Ten would have gotten a butter knife in the eye.

“Shut up,” Donghyuck groans, turning his head to bury it into Mark’s neck, avoiding the light and Ten’s cat-like grin.

Jaehyun sends Mark an amused smile. Mark sends back an unamused frown.

From the booth behind them, Jisung and Jeno pop out from the seat. Jisung gently pokes at Ten’s head. “Hey, come over here. We need to ask you something.”

Ten glares up at the two. “Can’t you just ask me now?”

“No,” they say in unison.

A third head pops out. It’s Jaemin, squeezing out from between the two. “Tennie, this is for the school newspaper. I have to interview you for some of your plays tonight!”

Ten groans, but slides out of his seat to go to the other.

The weight on Mark’s shoulder seems to get heavier as Donghyuck actually falls asleep. His hands drop into Mark’s lap, and Mark holds onto one, playing with his soft fingers and the bracelet the two of them bought when they were in middle school.

“So, when are you gonna tell him?”

“I— What?”

Jaehyun tilts his head to the side. “That you like—”

Mark goes completely red, and Jaehyun doesn’t bother finishing that sentence, cut off by a loud laugh.

“This is too pure, oh god.” Jaehyun begins hitting his fist against the table, causing some bystanders to glance over at the three. Donghyuck barely stirs, his breaths even against Mark’s skin.

“Dude, shut up,” Mark hisses. “It’s not that funny.”

“Oh, but it’s so cute! How long has it been, Markie?”

Mark rolls his eyes, looking back down at the tangle of hands below the tabletop. “Three years, maybe.”

“You poor little thing.” Jaehyun combs his hand through his hair, letting it fall back to his forehead. It’s a nervous habit he’s always had, which was why he always wore a sweatband for games. “Tell him soon.”

“But he doesn’t want _me_. He’s always looking at every other person. I don’t know, it just feels weird.”

Jaehyun smiles, this time much more genuine. “Don’t worry about that. He likes you. You just can’t tell.”

Mark sighs. “I really don’t think—”

“You don’t have much longer, Mark. High school goes by fast.” Jaehyun’s eyes seem glance to the side, to a nearby table, where some other teammates were sitting. “It doesn’t wait for you.”

Donghyuck lets out a tiny little snore, and Mark automatically smiles at that. He’ll do it. He’ll tell Donghyuck soon. But defining “soon” is a bit too difficult, so Mark grabs his fork and stabs at a cold piece of bacon.

“So, have you decided about college yet?”

 

Mark hates that for some reason, all of his friends have the same trait of being excessively annoying. Considering how quiet he is himself, it seems really unlikely that he would have ever talked to people so loud. But Donghyuck and Jaemin both were clear proof against that.

Whereas Donghyuck met Mark in middle school, Jaemin has been there since they were in the womb. They’ve had a fair share of struggles with each other over the years, ranging from sneaking out of the second-floor window of Mark’s house during a sleepover, coming out to each other, and nearly getting in trouble with the law for jaywalking.

And, if anything, Jaemin _knew_  Mark the best.

So why the fuck he was flirting with Donghyuck, right in front of Mark’s salad, was way beyond him. Okay, maybe it’s not a salad in front of Mark, but that’s not the point. Jaemin _knows_. He knows how stupidly in love Mark is with Donghyuck. Hell, Jaemin knew before Mark even considered it as a reason for his reddening cheeks whenever Donghyuck throws himself onto Mark as a greeting.

They were out on their bi-weekly weekend trip out to the ice cream parlor that Renjun works at. Usually, their stools by the window acted as the spot where the three of them would talk shit about everyone at school. Sometimes, Mark, being the _more diligent_  (Read: overachiever) he is, would bring some homework because sitting there and talking for over two hours tires Mark out more than balancing chemical equations. Otherwise, he would listen to the two of them complain about other classmates as he sips on his strawberry milkshake, content with not adding his own opinions.

But this time around, Jaemin is seated in the middle, his back completely turned to Mark as he smiles endearingly at Donghyuck. The fact that Mark can see Donghyuck’s every reaction from the corner of his eyes only makes it worse.

Instead, Mark stares down at his calculus homework, reaching for his milkshake only to find it empty. Most weeks, this would signal that it was time for them to leave, but Donghyuck and Jaemin are _still_  talking, and it is kind of pissing Mark off.

Renjun, thank god, stops by to pick up the glass and place another one in its place on the table. “You look like you needed another. I would have spiked it ‘cause you seem to need some vodka in your system, but there are literally a million legal issues I would face and I’m too lazy to deal with that.” Renjun pulls out a straw from his apron pocket and sticks it into the drink. “So I added extra whipped cream.”

“You are a literal angel,” Mark says. He grabs the drink and licks a large chunk of cream off the top.

“Pay me back with lunch next week. I wanna go to that new sushi place.”

Mark rolls his eyes. Renjun has been finding as many ways to leech off his new driver’s license for the past three months, despite it being illegal for Mark to drive anyone else without an adult. But he does it anyways. Renjun’s pretty convincing most of the time. “Yeah, okay.”

Renjun even gives him a pat on the back before walking back to his perch behind the counter.

It’s hard to listen to Donghyuck and Jaemin bicker one minute, then inadvertently compliment each other the next, He’s seen _both_  of them try to charm the pants off of multiple people in the past years. They have very similar methods of flirtation, both using mildly irritating comments meant to poke fun.

The math in front of Mark blurs to squiggles and lines that make even less sense than before, and he slams the book shut, resorting to sipping his milkshake instead.

Donghyuck’s laughing at something, his head thrown back, eyes shut, sweater paws clapping gently. It’s cute. Very cute. Mark forces his eyes to stare at the box of napkins in front of him instead.

He thinks about what Jaehyun had said, that one fateful night at Denny’s. Now that he thinks about it, getting relationship advice from a senior who has never actually dated isn’t that great of an idea. And the fact that they were talking about it at Denny’s at an ungodly hour made it worse. But Mark takes the advice to heart, because he knows that he’ll have to say it soon, before college pries them apart forever.

Mark is jolted out of his thoughts, mouth still sipping on an empty cup, when Jaemin waves a hand in front of his face. “Hello? Earth to Mark? Are you done?”

“Oh, yeah.” Mark unlatches his mouth from the straw. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Donghyuck literally bounces off his seat. “There’s a new shop next door I want to visit.” He grabs Mark by the arm, pulling him off his stool.

And that’s how Mark and Jaemin end up in some quaint little shop next door that half sells clothes and half sells little birthday gifts. Mark thumbs through some of the notebooks on display, but puts them back down in their spots gingerly when he sees the price tag. In this economy, he can’t afford pretty little things.

Donghyuck shifts through the racks of clothes labeled “SALE!”, piling up hangers along his arms. He then follows one of the workers and disappears into the dressing room.

Jaemin pokes Mark in the back. “You’re really dumb, you know?”

Mark frowns. “The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You are actually the stupidest person I have ever met.” Jaemin pokes him again.

Grabbing Jaemin’s wrist, Mark furrows his eyebrows. “What do you want now?”

“Go cuddle him or something! He’s so desperately in love with you but you don’t even try!”

“Oh, shut it. You were the one cuddling up with him a minute ago.”

Jaemin looks like he’s about to shove Mark into the pen display behind them. “You want to know why, you dumbass?”

“Yeah, I do actually—”

“You guys, stop fighting.” Donghyuck steps out of the dressing room, now dressed in black ripped jeans, a loose white tee with a watermelon embroidered on its breast pocket, and ridiculous heart-shaped sunglasses. “How do I look?”

He even pulls down at the pocket, revealing a white cartoon cat with its middle finger up.

“Aww, Hyuckie!” Jaemin rushes over to coo at him. “This is so cute!”

Mark glances between the two. Yes, he’s dumb, but these are his two best friends. How could he possibly think—

“I’ll be right back. You need a flannel or something,” Jaemin says, disappearing around the corner to the store.

Donghyuck turns back to examine himself in the mirror, hands pressing at his waist, playing with the shape of the shirt against his body.

Mark still has a big, fat, gay crush on him.

He reaches up to his head, pulling off the grey beanie. From behind Donghyuck, he fixes the beanie on Donghyuck’s head, making sure his auburn strands poke out in the front like bangs. “There.”

The smile he’s greeted with is nearly blinding, because Mark barely notices Donghyuck turn away from him and back to the mirror.

“I fucking love this outfit.” Donghyuck reaches into his back pocket to produce his phone, then beckons for Mark to come closer.

Mark stands awkwardly next to Donghyuck, the phone facing the mirror, ready for a picture. Donghyuck isn’t having it, and wraps his arm around Mark’s waist, pulling him into his side. He makes a duck face and takes the picture.

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT TAKE A SELFIE WITHOUT ME?”

Jaemin runs back to the two, a red flannel in hand.

Mark and Donghyuck just laugh, parting for Jaemin to pull the flannel over Donghyuck’s arms.

“You were too slow. Attractiveness is temporary,” Donghyuck teases, pinching Jaemin’s cheek.

The other remains unamused. “Yeah, you would know.”

“Rude.”

The three fit themselves accordingly, Jaemin in the center, Donghyuck and Mark on either side. Donghyuck’s arm comes around behind the two of them, grasping at the back of Mark’s hoodie.

This is what happiness entails.

 

Johnny doesn’t come home often, despite how close he _l_ _ives_  to home. It’s not even an hour’s drive, much less than that, actually, yet he hardly visits. Mark doesn’t like to say it, but he dreadfully misses his older brother sometimes.

Today, however, he does not. Out of all the weekends he could come to visit, it’s the one Saturday when Donghyuck and Mark have their monthly hangout night. (They used to call it a sleepover, back when they were a bit younger, but now refers to it as “game night” as if that’s any cooler.)

The two have already settled in the living room, a pile of blankets around them, snacks spread out in designated bowls. The TV is on, playing the last episode of some show Donghyuck wanted to finish, when the front door opens.

They both glance over the couch towards the front door. Mark’s parents aren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow, after their business trip. But from their spot on the ground, they can’t see anything except the corner of the door fit back into the frame.

The jingle of keys dropping into a bowl sounds, and then gently footsteps towards the kitchen. Donghyuck looks at Mark with a mildly worried face. “Who the hell is that?” he whispers.

Mark’s eyes go wide. “Dunno.”

They inch out of the blankets, careful not to spill the bowl of popcorn. With Mark in the lead, they tiptoe to the kitchen.

A tall figure’s back faces the two of them, hand in the refrigerator. When it turns around, all three of them nearly scream.

“Johnny, what the hell?” Mark yelps, a hand over his heart.

“Markie! Don’t scare me like that!” Johnny puts down the gallon of milk, and slides around the corner of the counter. He pulls Mark into a tight hug.

“Uh, what are you doing here?” Mark says, but it’s muffled with his head pressed into Johnny’s shoulder.

Donghyuck snorts.

“Visiting home!” Johnny pulls away, and goes to Donghyuck instead. “Duckie!”

Mark watches as Johnny holds Donghyuck in an equally tight hug, actually lifting him up and twirling him this time. When the two part, Donghyuck’s face is a little red.

“Mom and Dad aren’t home, though,” Mark says.

Johnny reaches over the counter to grab his cup of milk. “Well, that’s a bummer. I’ll call them tomorrow.”

“Dude, you haven’t talked to them since Christmas.”

Johnny winces. “Yeah, kinda got caught up. You know how new semesters are.”

“I guess.”

The three walk back to the living room, and Mark snuggles back into the blankets on the floor. Johnny sits on the sofa behind them, and Donghyuck settles right next to him. Mark nearly pouts at that, but hides it behind a fistful of M&Ms.

Donghyuck crosses his feet on the couch, facing Johnny. “So, how’s college, anyways?”

And the two of them are caught up in another conversation, one Mark could hardly care about, because Donghyuck seems to blush at every one of Johnny’s sweet comments, and Johnny isn’t helping with his obvious flirting. Mark only munches on the popcorn alone, staring at the TV as his mind goes blank.

He’s definitely not jealous of his brother right now. Absolutely not. Donghyuck can like anyone he wants, and if he likes the older, college student (more of a nerd than a student), then that’s fine. Mark won’t argue. Their friendship has, and always will, come first.

But there’s a slight aching in his chest that he can’t possibly dim down, no matter how hard he tries.

Eventually, Donghyuck excuses himself for the bathroom, and after he rounds the corner, Johnny lets out a breathy laugh, sounding almost as if he’s choking.

“Are you—” Mark looks at his brother in concern. “You good?”

“You two are literally the funniest things I’ve ever seen,” Johnny wheezes, clutching his stomach. “Young love is _hilarious_.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mark says, crossing his arms.

“Can’t you tell what he’s doing? Does like, five years of friendship not teach you anything?”

Mark responds with a blank glare.

“He looks at you differently. He’s trying to—” Johnny pauses. “Well, I’d rather let you figure it out yourself.”

“What do you mean?” Mark latches onto Johnny’s leg and tugs at it like a child. “Tell me.”

“Nope. Figure it out yourself.”

“You suck.” Mark sticks his tongue out for good measure.

“But I’ll tell you this, as your ever-so-wise older brother with a boy he’s pining for as well,” Johnny says. “You won’t be disappointed. Friendship is much stronger than you think it is.”

It’s reaching eleven pm, and Donghyuck finally chooses to watch one of the horror movies stacked in a pile under the coffee table. Mark knows that _Donghyuck_  knows that the two brothers _cannot_  handle horror movies.

Johnny excuses himself from the couch after the first thirty minutes, claiming that he needed sleep so he could run some visits tomorrow. Donghyuck only giggles when he disappears up the stairs.

“Do I really have to finish this?” Mark whispers, eyes glued to the screen despite the gruesome scene in front of him.

“You own the DVD. Better put it to good use,” Donghyuck replies.

Mark’s grip on Donghyuck’s arm tightens as the knife stabs straight into the protagonist’s head. He shuts his eyes, nose scrunching as he hears the screams.

“You really are bad at this,” Donghyuck sighs. He laces their fingers together and rubs circles into Mark’s palm. “This isn’t even that bloody.”

Mark pulls his legs into his chest, curled in a ball next to Donghyuck. “You’re just bloodthirsty or something. This is _really horrible_.”

Donghyuck only laughs. Mark is completely tucked into Donghyuck’s side, but the incessant screaming of the movie disappears in the next moment.

“There.” Donghyuck takes a hand to move Mark’s head to face the black screen. “Scaredy cat.”

“Oh, shush.” Mark wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s torso, and hears a sharp intake of breath. He keeps his eyes tightly shut, though.

He can’t really tell if his chest is constricting because he can still imagine the knife in the brain, or because Donghyuck shifts the two of them to the ground, lying side by side, a blanket pulled up to their chin.

Mark doesn’t dare open his eyes, but he feels Donghyuck’s breath against his nose.

“Just sleep it off, Markie.” Donghyuck’s hand remains in Mark’s. “Goodnight.”

 

Mark wakes up to the sound of a camera snapping.

“I’m using this for your wedding slideshow!” Johnny calls out, running out of the living room before Mark can even register and chase after him. Donghyuck’s still curled up in his arms, head tucked under Mark’s chin, their hands and arms and legs intertwined _everywhere_.

Well, that’ll be hard to explain in the future.

Mark is devastated, that somehow, Class President Wong Yukhei beat him in asking Donghyuck to prom. He hasn’t ever _seen_  the two interact. Why Donghyuck said yes, Mark doesn’t know.

Yukhei, with his five marching band students, all with matching jackets, playing a jazzy rendition of “Let it Go” as they follow him down the hall to the lunch table. Then, his student body government friends, all with their flowers and little gifts in hand, ready to pass it to Donghyuck.

And Donghyuck just goes along, watching Yukhei make a fool of himself tripping over the ground, laughing as he pulls Donghyuck up from the table.

Mark stared awkwardly, Jaemin next to him with a look between glee and surprise on his face.

The marching band students each tug down the zipper of their jackets to reveal, “PROM?” a letter written on each shirt in purple paint.

Mark knows Donghyuck loves big, sentimental things like this. And it’s Wong Yukhei of all people, of course Donghyuck would say yes.

Mark’s just the measly volleyball player anyways. No one really worth going to prom with.

 

The class officers really outdid themselves this year. It’s only Junior Prom, but they managed to scrape up enough funds to rent out the main plaza of the aquarium for the night. How they actually ended up pulling it off will forever be a mystery to Mark.

And Mark goes dateless, though Jeno had offered for the two to go together,  platonically, of course. Mark only pushed the ice cream between them towards Jeno and cocked his head at the boy manning the counter. Jeno had blushed and took back the offer.

Jaemin managed to drag Jisung here too, despite how reluctant the younger was at first to go to an upperclassman event. But Jaemin is Jaemin, and he has  _that_  king of effect on Jisung.

Going stag had never been on Mark’s mind. Young freshman Mark always thought future him would have worked up the courage to ask Donghyuck in the most extravagant way possible by the time they would go to prom.

(It’s quite unfortunate to disappoint freshman Mark.)

So he sits alone, watered-down fruit punch in his hand, staring at the fish swimming around in circles in front of him. Not the best way to spend the hundred dollars he splurged for the prom ticket.

Yukhei had actually come up to him during history class the week before, asking Mark if taking Donghyuck to prom with him would be alright.

“Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be? He said yes,” Mark replied, keeping his voice as even as possible.

Yukhei’s eyes wander over Mark’s face, at his own eyes that failed to meet Yukhei’s. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Mark coughs a little. “I have no say in what he can or can’t do, anyways.”

Yukhei just sends back his million-watt grin and rushes off to deal with more Class President tasks much more important than talking to Mark.

Mark kind of regrets letting that conversation happen at all. If he had said no and forced Yukhei away, he could have crushed Donghyuck’s heart. Now that he said yes, Donghyuck can run away with the oh-so-perfect Yukhei, and Mark would crush his own heart.

But the burning feeling in his chest comes back, seeing Donghyuck put his hands on Yukhei’s shoulder, a slow song coming on. They sway to the music, two bright beings that shine against the dark blue of the ocean behind them.

Mark looks away, and back at his punch, swirling it in its clear cup until some red spills over onto the table.

“Hey, you alright?”

His eyes snap to Jaemin, who is hauling Jisung with him again. The two each take a seat across the table.

“Yeah, all good,” Mark says. “Never been better.”

“Well that’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard.” Jaemin takes the punch from Mark’s hand and puts it out of his reach.

Mark inhales sharply and lets the fire in his chest spread. “I’m not mad at them, just at myself. For not doing anything.”

There’s something sparkly in Jaemin’s hand, which Jisung’s eyes widen at. “Mhm…”

“It’s been so long. And everyone keeps _telling_  me to tell him, but that kind of stresses me out more.”

Jaemin pours the contents of the silver flask into the punch. Jisung seems about ready to pass out.

“But I really want to tell him before…” Mark reluctantly looks back to the couple on the dance floor. Donghyuck’s resting his head on Yukhei’s shoulder. “Now.”

Jaemin holds out the drink. “There’s some strong stuff in there. Enough to get you to go up and tell him. If you want to, you can…” Jaemin mimes tossing the drink back.

Jisung hesitates and tries to reach for the cup. “No, tell him sober. We’ll distract Yukhei. Donghyuck would rather you tell him when you’re in the correct headspace.”

“That too, I guess.” Jaemin sighs and puts the drink down. “You got this.”

Mark’s hands are sweaty and shaky, eyes closed as he imagines how it could all unfold. All he sees are Donghyuck’s caramel eyes, fond and sparkly.  “He’s always looked at me the same way. He _can’t_  actually like me, right? Something would have changed.”

Jaemin snorts. “That’s because he’s looked at you like that since day one. Of course you can’t tell. You two have had that stupid _in love_  face for each other since middle school.”

The music switches to something louder, more bass, but not enough to disturb the fish. Mark takes another weary breath, but pushes it out with a quick full body shake. “Okay. I’ll confront them. Myself.”

“Great! I hope to see you two making out in the tunnels by the end of the night!” Jaemin exclaims. He takes Jisung by the wrist and jostles him out to the dance floor. “Good luck!”

Mark longingly glances at the cup of spiked punch for a moment, but forces himself in the direction of the dance floor. It’s now or never.

“Hey Yukhei, can I steal him for a bit?”

Yukhei turns, and his broad stature is a bit more intimidating up close. But he only smiles. “Of course!”

Mark tries to send Yukhei somewhat of a stink eye, but the Class President only winks, leaning over Mark’s shoulder to whispers, “So you’ve finally come to your senses?”

Mark sighs of relief. “Yeah.”

“Go get him.”

The small quirk of lips that takes over Mark can’t be helped, and he takes Donghyuck by the hand, leading them off the dance floor.

The tunnel is rather deserted now, as everyone else is gathered in the lobby for the prom court announcements. It leaves the area clear for the two of them. The water glows a dark blue, almost purple when Mark takes both of Donghyuck’s hands, beckoning him to look up with a tilt of his chin.

A stingray floats right over the top, and Donghyuck giggles as the little mouth opens and closes against the glass, but Mark’s gaze has reverted back to the drop of sunlight in front of him, the only person who can emit such light in pure darkness.

Mark feels like he can’t breathe when Donghyuck’s eyes lower to catch his again. He’s pretty sure his hand is sweaty against Donghyuck’s. “Hyuck?”

His eyelids flutter like butterflies. “Yes?”

“Five years ago, I met a boy who reminded me of the sun. He’s never managed to dim in the past years, even though he’s stressed and overworked.”

The light wraps Donghyuck like a halo. Maybe the fish around them are cheering Mark on, but he finally, _finally_  finds the courage to spill what’s been itching at his heart for the past years.

“Somewhere along the way—” Mark plays with Donghyuck’s fingers and avoids eye contact. “I fell in love with him.”

The golden hands release Mark’s and cups his face instead. Donghyuck’s irises sparkle purple.

“That’s good to hear.”

And Donghyuck leans forward, lips pressing to Mark’s, and it feels like the stars have exploded and all there is left are the flying streaks of burning plasma.

Mark clasps his hands around Donghyuck’s waist, tugging him closer until he’s practically bending backwards. Donghyuck angles himself, and their lips slot even better together, if that’s possible.

Mark pulls away slowly, leaving Donghyuck to chase for him for a second. “You like me too… right?”

Donghyuck slowly opens his eyes to give Mark a blank stare. “Are you actually—”

“Yes! I need confirmation!”

“Of course, you dumb butt.” Donghyuck kisses him once more. “I’m more in love with you than you are with me, I bet.”

“Nah, that can’t be.” Mark laughs, placing his forehead on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “I’ve pined for longer.”

“But I’ve pined harder! Making you jealous is really difficult, you know?”

“I—” Mark blinks. “ _Was_ _that what you were doing?_ ”

“I can’t believe I’m in love with you,” Donghyuck mutters, picking Mark’s head back up so their eyes meet again. “Of course that was what it was. But I should have known you’re too dumb to understand.”

“Yeah, you should have,” Mark replies. He runs a thumb across Donghyuck’s cheek, along the white streak cast on his face by the ripples of water. “But it brought us here now.”

“Alright, you dumb fuck, just kiss me again.”

And they do, under the tunnel of the ocean, a sea of blues and purples and beautiful silvery fish.

 

“See, I told you they’d be making out here!”

Jisung tugs at Jaemin’s jacket sleeve. “Nobody doubted you. But can we just leave? This is getting awkward…”

“Fine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/johnshuaa)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/johnshuaa)


End file.
